Longneck Bottle
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: Twobit decides to go to Buck's for a beer one night and ends up staying longer than he intended. ONESHOT Please R


**Author's Note: Hey everyone I know y'all are gonna shoot me for posting another story and not updating my other stuff but I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. I have pleanty ideas just not the patience nor the time to sit down and actually write them. Anyway this idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I thought I'd give it a shot. And it's inspired by one of my favorite songs _Longneck Bottle by Garth Brooks._**

* * *

_Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand_

The day had been long and draining on Keith. All he really wanted to do was go home kick back with a beer and watch something on TV like a movie or Mickey Mouse or something. He knew that wasn't going to happen because Jenny didn't keep any beer in the house. Why? He'd never know. Instead of going straight home he decided to stop at a little place known as Buck's. Even since Keith actually graduated high school and got a actual job he hasn't been able to go there much. Who knew being a grown up was so serious?

To everyone there and really around town he's known as Two-bit. Two-bit Mathews, the guys who's always crackin' a joke, drinkin' a beer, and liftin' somthing. Very few actually knew his real name was Keith. He doubts that his best friends even remember it. Pony may be the only exception, maybe Johnny. I didn't really matter anyway because the only people who call him by his real name are his mother, his boss, and his girlfriend.

He could see the glowing neon lights before he pulled inot the parking lot. As he pulled in he saw that not many cars were there, which meant that not many people would be there either. That was fine by him because he didn't want to listen to all the noise from a normal party.

When Keith walked in there weren't many people there, just like he'd suspected. There were a few sitting at a table drinking and talking. And a few dancing to the tacky country music that Buck always has on. The air smelled strongly of cigarette smoke and liquor. This actually relaxed him. Probably because he spent most of his teenage years either at Buck's or sourounded by that smell.

Keith made his way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. He looked around waiting for the bartender to come over when he heard someone speak. "Well if it isn't Two-bit." Buck said from behind the bar. Keith smirked at him and he asked "What'll ya have?"

"Bud" Keith said and Buck turned around and grabbed the beer before placing it in front of him and then wandering off. As Keith sat there drinking his beer more and more people started filing in. Now nearly all the tables were full and there were tons of people on the dance floor.

Keith was getting ready to leave when someone sat next to him and said "Well well well if it isn't ol' Two-bit Mathews"

Keith looked over and was staring into the icy blue eyes of Dallas Winston. "Hey Dally" Keith said

"Long time no see" Dallas said grabbing two beers and handing him one. Keith knew that he should be getting home but one more beer wouldn't hurt right?

He took the beer and Dally smirked and they walked off into the crowd.

_Hey barroom mirror on the wall  
Go stare at someone else  
Don't show the world the fool I am  
Just keep it to yourself __Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand_

As they made their was through the crowd the talked to tons of people. They ran into Tim Shepard and some boys from his gang. They saw Steve and ended up getting yet another drink with him.

The longer Keith stayed the more he felt like he was in high school again. He was falling back into his old ways. With every new drink he thought of how he should really be leaving but would dismiss the thought right away because someone would come up or he knew it was just too good a time to pass up.

With every drink he took he was going from Keith to Two-bit. And nobody seemed to mind it. He ended up playing pool with Steve and Dally and then joined a poker game. He even started cracking jokes again just like before.

It was almost like no time had passed at all and he was still in 11th grade hangin' around with the gang everyday, having chocolate cake and beer for breakfast and watching Mickey Mouse all the time. He'd give anything to do that again.

_Dance floor seems you're underneath my feet  
Everywhere I turn  
I oughta waltz right out of them swingin' doors  
But that's a step I just can't learn  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand_

Two-bit ran into his ex-girlfriend Kathy at one point. She was happy to see him. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. They ended up dancing to the tacky country music. But once Two-bit started he didn't stop. He had had too many drinks to count now and was having a blast. He danced around alone and with old friends and people he didn't even know. Two-bit was back!

It was around three a.m. when Two-bit stumbled out of Buck's and over to his car. He managed to make it out of the parking lot and all the way home with out crashing, passing out, or running off the road. Driving completely wasted as a teen payed off.

He pulled up to the house and all the lights were off. Jenny was asleep. He figured she'd wait up, but he was wrong. Two-bit made his way up the steps and to the door; he turned the handle and found it was locked. He fumbled with his keys trying to find his house keys and ended up dropping them through the crack in the porch. Two-bit only had one option left now, that was to climb through the window.

He walked over to the window and attempted to open it. But it too was locked. Two-bit stumbled back over to the proch and sat down. He then suddenly had another idea. He could just knock on the door until Jenny came to open it. So Two-bit stood up and walked to the door and started banging on it as hard as he could. Jenny either couldn't hear him or was ignoring him. He eventually stopped when the neighbor started yelling at him for being too loud and threatened to come out and shut hime up.

He had no other ways to get into the house. Sure he could use the spare key but he was too drunk to remember where it was. He could sleep in his car but he dropped his keys and wouldn't be able to get them til morning.

He had only one thing left to do, so he got up and started walking until he got to the one house on the South side of Tulsa that was always open. He got there and flopped down on the couch. Looks like he'll be having chocolate cake and beer for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me and also if you would like to help me with another idea I have either review or PM me. 


End file.
